


Season 7, Ep 84

by FreeGrain



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle before the activation of Face, F/F, Gen, Intense pain for charries, Mirza, sorry babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: What should have happened during Season 7, Episode 84. Sorry, but even Erza Scarlet should have a limit on her power.{Also, slight Mirza because why not}





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched this episode and this fight highkey pissed me off. Like, no. Erza should not have won that fight. She just couldn't have realistically. So here is how it should have gone ft Mirza :) - FreeGrain
> 
> UPDATE : So I realised that they didn't defeat Kyouka in this episode so idk.

Minerva lay on the ground, moaning in pain. By god, she'd thought she'd felt pain before. She really though she had. She'd felt humiliation beyound her wildest dreams by Fairy Tail in front of the whole of Fiore, suffered heartache and broken relationships between family and Sabretooth. So much she'd faced and survived.

She'd thought she couldn't have been hurt more.

But Kyouka, one of the Nine Demon gates, was next level pain. She knew how to torture and her Curse power made it all too easy for her. By increasing their senses, they felt pain just from the wind brushing off their skin. Even moving made pain explode from every inch of her. She gritted her teeth, trying to ignore it. She gazed across the clearing, eyes fixing on the screaming redhead.

If she thought her pain was anything, Erza was in a whole other world. Kyouka stood over her, laughing maniacally as she amplified her pain sensors to the max. Minerva couldn't believe Erza was still standing. How many had Erza fought before this?

She herself had fought Erza and so had Kyouka, way before this. Seliah also had a little bit in there, the horned demon using her Curse as well. But Erza was still standing, still fighting for her friends. That's what she always fought for. Friendship.

But sometimes, it wasn't enough against the strength of your enemies.

"Erza!"

Minerva turned her head, shoving the pain to the back of her mind. She spotted the speaker. It was the blue flying cat, Happy of Fairy Tail. The cat lay on the ground only a few metres away, small body twitching with pain. He wasn't the only one also here as well.

There were four flying cats in total scattered about the wrecked room. Happy, the actual fighter Pantherlily and two cats she knew quite well. Lector and Frosch. Sabretooth's cats. The poor cats were all moaning in pain, Kyouka having worked her Curse over them too.

And there was Mirajane, the She-Devil as everyone called her. She wasn't moving from what she could see. Minerva though she'd used up all her magic power fighting Seliah. And god knows what they'd done to her before all this. Mira had been captured like Minerva, though they didn't seem to be able to change her.

Ah yes, and Seliah's motionless body was also here. And the chairman's, sprawled across the ground where it had fallen once Seliah had been defeated. That bit was kinda creepy. Not to mention the mushroom that was also a demon. Sometimes, she gave up asking why.

"Erza, stay strong!" Happy yelled. "You can beat her!"

But Minerva knew that this was finally too much for Erza to handle. Erza, one of the most powerful wizards of her time had finally met her match. The demons were on a whole other level from the wizards of Fiore. And this was one of their strongest. Erza was doing well to still be conscious.

"Erza-chan!" Lector shouted. "Keeping fighting! You can do this!"

Minerva gripped the ground, pulling herself forward towards them. She screamed at the top of her lungs. No, she couldn't do it, she just couldn't. The simple task of moving across the ground felt like she was being skinned alive. No, she wasn't strong enough.

Kyouka wasn't finished with Erza. Her pain wasn't enough for demon paced around the gasping wizard, clicking her long claws together. There was an evil gleam in her eye. Minerva almost felt sick. She was enjoying this, enjoying torturing Erza within an inch of her life.

"I'll deprive you of your senses," the demon crowed, power swirling above Erza. "First your sight, then your hearing... Your taste and smell. And finally your touch. Oh, you will suffer. Suffer like you've never suffered before."

Erza's screams reached a new height, making Minerva quake from where she lay. Erza's eyes rolled back in their sockets as she arched off the ground, making horrific noises. Kyouka laughed and laughed, taunting Erza. Minerva felt so sorry for the redhead.

Erza obviously couldn't hear her but Kyouka had some sort of a grudge against the redhead. She was taking pleasure in this, gloating and poking fun at her. She wanted Erza to feel pain before finally finishing her off.

Minerva somewhat understood. She hated the wizard with a passion for humiliating her during the Games. She'd wanted to rip her throat out and throw it to the crows. But those feelings had kind of passed recently.

Even though they'd fought and tried to kill each other, Erza had protected her and taken her along with her. Such compassion did something to Minerva. She felt... What would she call it? Ah yes, respect towards the Fairy Tail wizard. Yes. Respect was the right word for what she felt.

Kyouka kicked Erza, causing the woman to cry out. Tears were pouring down her face though she couldn't even cry. She was too busy screaming. Minerva gazed at Kyouka, fear bubbling in her stomach. What sort of monster enjoyed things like this?

Kyouka rolled her shoulder, sighing as she glanced up at the slowly declining timer. She only three minutes left. "Well, looks like our fun is over, Erza," she sighed. "I wish I had more time to work you over properly but I guess I'll just have to settle with killing you."

She reached down, grabbing Erza by her throat. With a snap of her fingers, the woman's sense seemed to return. Her eyes blinked, watery and red with tears. She looked dazed, body curling up in defence.

"Look at me, Fairy Tail," Kyôka hissed, shaking her viciously. "Look at me when I take your life from you."

Erza's hand closed around the demon's wrists but she was far too weak to do anything. But she still tried, struggling feebly against her foe. That's what Minerva meant by respect. She never gave up, no matter how dire the situation

"Erza!" Happy screamed. "No!"

Minerva pushed herself up onto her knees, body screeching in protest. "Leave her alone," she snarled, bracing one hand on the ground.

Kyouka looked over at her, a snarky smile on her lips. Hatred boiled within Minerva. "Or what, Minerva dear?" Kyouka laughed. "You're a pathetic demon, just look at you. Too weak once again, can't even stand. You disgust me. Get out of my sight."

The demon flicked her hand in her direction and Minerva felt something hit her. She was sent flying back into the wall. Pain. Oh god, it felt intense, so unbearable. She almost passed out on the spot. But if Erza could fight though it, so could she.

"Minerva-san!" one of the cats called her name.

Kyouka returned her attention to Erza, done with Minerva just like that. "Where were we? Oh yes, I was squeezing the life out of you."

Her hand tightened on the redhead's throat, slowly squeezing the air from her lungs. Erza's mount opened and closed but nothing came out. She was dying. Kyouka was suffocating her.

"Let her go!" a feminine voice screeched.

Suddenly, a streak of black shot from the side, crashing into Kyouka with the force of a typhoon. The demon was sent flying, grip on Erza vanishing. The redhead fell to the ground, exhausted.

Mirajane. Mirajane was transformed, deadly horns curling from her head. She looked exhausted but so angry. So fucking angry. Minerva was so glad she hadn't had to face her. She didn't think she could even stand under that death glare.

Kyouka stood up, glaring at Mira. "How dare you-"

Mira didn't waste anytime talking and sweep-kicked her in the face. The power behind that kick sent the demon sprawling across the ground. This time it Kyouka who cried out, body twisted awkwardly.

"You dare hurt her?" Mirajane snarled, voice low. "Hurting is one thing but torturing and attempting to kill? In front of me?"

Kyouka looked up, confidence faltering. She might have been a demon but now? She was facing a devil. Mirajane towered over her, hands glowing with magical power.

"You're going to pay," Mira whispered coldly. "With your life."

Minerva looked away as Mirajane tore her apart, showing no mercy or fear of blood. If Erza's screams had been terrible, these were twice as worse. Soul wrenching noises of pure fear and pain. The screams of someone on Death's door.

Suddenly, the pain in Minerva's body vanished. She felt so light, so free. She looked around. Mirajane straightened up, front covered in blood. Kyouka was dead, torn apart by the she-devil.

Mirajane made her way across the clearing and crouched over Erza, cradling the wizard in her arms. Erza's eyes fluttered up, fixing on the white haired girl. She reached out a hand to touch her face.

"Thank you," Erza breathed.

Mira shook her head, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "No. Don't thank me. I couldn't stand back and let her kill you."

Erza smiled, wincing. "As if I'd let her."

Mirajane started to tremble, shaking her head. "I thought I was going to lose you, Erza. You don't understand. I was more afraid in that second that I was in my whole life combined."

Erza reached up, running a hand through the girl's hair. "You're beautiful when you're worried, you know that?"

Mira blushed, laughing awkwardly through her tears. "Now you're just being stupid."

Erza laughed, wrapping her arms around Mira's neck. One hand played with a strand of hair, twisting it gently. "No seriously... You're beautiful Mirajane Strauss." And then she kissed her. Mirajane responded gently and they didn't break apart.

They did that for some time while Minerva went about, picking up the cats. They were all relieved but dreadfully injured. It would be a while before they'd be fighting fit again. She sat them all down where they lay moaning. But thankful.

No one had been hurt fatally. Which meant they needed to keep going. They had people to save. Minerva tapped Mirajane on the shoulder, trying not to surprise her. "Come on, Fairy Tail," she sniffed. "Enough's enough. There's still stuff to be done."

They broke apart, looking up at her with slightly annoyed gazes. Almost immediately, Erza passed out. Minerva didn't blame her. That must have been one draining fight. She could sleep 'til next year and Minerva could justify that.

Mira looked down at Erza and back up at Minerva. Minerva frowned. Mira was shockingly pale. "Sorry..," Mira whispered, falling down next to Erza. "I just don't have the strength..." And then she passed out too.

Minerva sighed and sat down next to them. To hell with this. She shouldn't even have been here anyway. She shouldn't have a part in this. Besides, she'd done her thing. The rest of Fairy Tail could deal with Face and the rest of the Demon Gates. She was done.

She closed her eyes. And rest didn't seem like a bad thing. Not after what they'd gone through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :) 
> 
> Thank you so much ^-^
> 
> FreeGrain


End file.
